


Naught by Half

by Clara_de_Morra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, half-elezen character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: The gil has been shite today.





	Naught by Half

“ _OI! Mongrel! Another!_ ”

A shout from downstairs.

“ _Wait your turn!_ ” The shout from upstairs responds.

Another round.

And another.

It’s all they ever ask for.

The gil has been shite today.

Worn boots make little noise against wooden steps as she descends, an old metal mug and a clouded bottle on a rough-hewn platter balanced on an arm. A light clink as the bottle is placed on the table.

“Tha’s a good—” The drunk slurs haphazardly.

The mug hits the table loudly.

“ _Do not finish that sentence, blue-blood._ ”

“ _Allene!_ ”

A shout from upstairs.

Gibrillont.

She climbs the steps once more.


End file.
